Meet the Family
by chichipitter
Summary: Jack and Kim have always wanted to be more than friends... so what happens when they get a little bit more than what they wished for? Their lifes are turned upside down... and there is no way around it. Join them as they go through the weirdest, most romanctic (and awkward) story of their relationship. Rated T to be safe. Please read and Review!
1. Meet the Family

**Hey guys! This is my new story called "meet the family" I hope you like it :)** **tell me what you think!**

**-chichipitter**

"You did really well in practice today Kim! I never thought I'd see the day when you beat me in a spar!" Jack exclaimed as the group chatted in dojo after an extra-long practice.

"Ha-ha very funny! Well guess what? This kitty's got claws!" Kim laughed.

"Hey guys, we're heading over to falafel Phil's, you want to come?" Eddie interrupted.

"I'd love to, but my mom has some dinner guests that she wants me to meet tonight," Kim sighed.

"I'd take that over meeting my Dad's girlfriend and her little daughter." Jack rolled his eyes.

"I wish my mom would let me meet her boyfriend! She is so secretive when it comes when to her social life." Kim said.

"Alright, then we'll catch you guys at school on Monday," Milton said, heading looping his arm around Julie's and leaving the dojo.

"Peace out my homies!" Jerry said as he tried to walk out the dojo doors, but forgot it was _push _instead of _pull_ which resulted in him knocking his head against the glass. "Rudy!" he yelled. "You really need to get this door fixed!"

*scene switch*

JACK POV

My dad picked me up right on time, and had brought me the promised bag of skittles, too. "Thanks for picking me up, dad." I said to him, grateful I didn't have to walk home like usual. I munched on some skittles.

"No problem, Bud." He smiled. We sat in a comfortable, thoughtful silence before my dad spoke again. Now listen, Jack. I know you aren't too happy about meeting my girlfriend tonight,"

"There are better ways to spend my Friday night," I mumbled.

"But it would really be nice if you could do this, for me. I really like Rachel, and even though I haven't met her daughter yet, I bet she's really nice too. Haven't you always wanted a little sibling to take care of?" he asked.

"A little brother, dad. Someone I can teach how to throw a football and stuff. I don't want to be stuck in a tiny pink chair at some tea party," I grumbled. "But- if it makes you happy, I'll do it."

He smiled at me. "Thanks, son. And don't forget to wear something nice," I just rolled my eyes.

KIM POV

"Mom, I'm home!" I yelled, pulling my karate bag off my sweaty shoulders. It was only a couple blocks walk, but without jack, it felt like eternity in the sweltering summer heat.

"Oh, just in time! Can you put the cake in the oven for me?" she walked past me. "And then go take a shower! You stink!" she teased.

"Thanks mom," I sighed as turned the oven on. "Who's coming over, by the way?"

"Well, actually honey, I meant to talk to you about that." She continued tossing the salad. "I think it's finally time you met my boyfriend, **Laurence**. We're getting pretty serious and I want to make sure you like him."

"Wow mom, really? I can't believe I finally get to meet him!" I said ecstatic.

She smiled at my happy mood. "And **Laurence** has a little boy. I'm sure you'll love him!" she smiled. I immediately stopped in my tracks. A little boy?

"Mom, **Laurence **has a son? Have you met him? How old is he? I'm in no position to meet a boy," I said, pointing at my sweaty undershirt.

"I haven't met him yet, sweetheart. But from what **Laurence** tells me, he's a sweet guy. Probably 5 or 6." My mom said calmly.

"I need to go get ready!" I squealed, throwing the cake into the oven and rushing upstairs. I make sure that little kids always love me, and I had a feeling that I would be seeing him a lot more often since my mom is 'going steady' with **Laurence**. I've always wanted a little brother!

Jack POV

"Dad we're going to be late if we don't leave, NOW!" I yelled from the downstairs bathroom. I kept trying to adjust the collar of the white dress shirt I was wearing, collars _really_ bother me. At least my dad didn't insist I wear dress pants too. I adjusted the belt on my jeans, and slipped on my black converse.

"Okay, son. Let's go!" he said bounding down the stairs wearing a nice blue dress shirt and khaki pants. We got in the car, and I thought about what I could be doing if I didn't get roped into this dinner party.

"Hey, jack. Why don't you smile? You look 10 times better when you do." He said with a wink.

KIM POV

I took one last glance of myself in the mirror- I had on a white summer dress, one with a gold belt around my middle and golden sandals. I completed the look with gold earrings, red lipstick and a gold headband. I left my hair be, and I thought I looked the exact way I wanted my first impression to be.

"Ding-Dong"! They must be here. I hurried to answer the door since my mom was busy in the kitchen. I opened the door to find Jack standing there with a white dress shirt on. He gave me a confused look that I was probably giving right back to him.

"Jack? What are you doing here? I told you, my mom has dinner guests!" I told him, thinking he maybe came over to hang out. He eyes suddenly widened when he realized what I was wearing. I never wear dresses. He opened his mouth to say something, but a man walked up behind him and interrupted.

"Hi, you must be Kim," he said with a smile.

"Uh... yes that's me. Are you…. **Laurence**?" I asked uneasily.

"Yes I am! And this is my son, Jack."

**So… hoped you like it! Guess what? I have a surprise for you! The next 2 chapters are ALREADY WRITTEN! When will I post them? AS SOON AS YOU REVIEW! Get reviewing people! Love you lots!**


	2. SURPRISE

**It is an awkward story, isn't it? OH WELL! That just makes it more intriguing. Will be posting next chapter directly after this one. ENJOY **

"Yes I am. And this is my son, Jack." There was a short, awkward silence until I realized that I was blocking their entrance.

"Oh, god. I'm so sorry. Please, come in." I said, opening the door wider while faking a smile for them. Jack looked just as surprised to see me as I did to see him. We didn't say anything, but our eyes told each other: _what's going on?_

My mom came rushing out of the bathroom in a blue dress and flats. "Laurence!" she said giving him a hug. "And you must be his son. What's your name, sweetheart?"

"Jack. Nice to meet you," he said, extending his hand to my mom. Jack was handling this lot better than I was.

"Well come sit at the table. Dinner is almost ready, and I'm starving!" my mother laughed as she took hold of Laurence's hand and dragged him to the dining room. Jack and I lingered behind.

"I was not expecting this." I say to jack.

"Me either. I can't believe you're Rachel's daughter!" jack exclaimed.

"I can't believe you're Laurence's son!" I said. "Did you know they were dating?" I asked, still trying to wrap my head around it. "Let's go to my room until dinner is ready." I needed to change- I felt silly getting all dressed up for Jack.

JACK POV

We got to her room, which was covered with pink and yellow EVERYTHING. We walked in and I flung myself onto her bed. I still needed time to comprehend what was going on. "I'm going to change in the bathroom," Kim said to me, clothes in hand. "Be out in a second."

I liked Kim- a lot. I liked spending time with her, and she isn't like other girls. She actually is the closest girl friend I have ever had. We hang out like she's one of the guys, we have fun like she's one of the guys, but we also have something else, something special that's just between us. I never get tired of being around her. I don't know if I ever liked her in a "girlfriend" kind of way, because we never traveled down that path. But now, since our parents are dating, it's too late for that, right?

KIM POV

Jack is technically like the brother I never had. I admit to having a huge crush on him- but I never felt like we needed to step up our relationship. We were perfect- in a great partnership, practically best friends. I knew if I opened the door to boyfriend- I closed the door on best friend. I didn't want to do that. But now that I can't be with him, I want to more than ever. No matter how hard I tell my brain that it can't work, it won't listen to me. I guess you always want what you can't have.

"Kids! Hurry up, or we'll start without you!" my mother called from the dining room. Jack and I quickly met up with them. Jack sat next to me and we both sat across from our parents. After we said grace and dished out the food, we ate in silence except for the chatter between our parents. They seemed to zone everyone else out. Jack and I silently whispered things to each other, but it was such an awkward position to be in with your best friend. Midway through the dinner, my mom and Laurence told us they had some news. We waited expectantly for them to spill- and for some reason I wasn't anxious, but if I had known what they we're going to say, I would have been.

"Rachel and I have been seeing each other for a while now," Laurence said.

"And we are so happy you know each other!" my mom beamed.

"So we have decided that we want to try some new things before we get too serious," Laurence finished.

"What kinds of new things?" jack asked with a venomous tone.

"I wanted us to try and be a family. So we bought a small house on ivory lane, and we are all moving in to it!"

**Sorry it was short- but the next chapter is coming out ASAP. like- 5 minutes. REVIEW 35 AND I'LL POST 3 MORE CHAPTERS TONIGHT!**


	3. Jog my memory

**Here ya go, as promised! if you want more... Review! Enjoy!**

"**I wanted us to try and be a family. So we bought a small house on ivory lane, and we are all moving in to it!" my mom clapped her hands with excitement. **

"WHAT?!" I screamed. Jack's mouth fell agape. I suddenly didn't feel too good. "I think I'm going to hurl…" I squeaked before making a dash for the bathroom. Jack tried to get up and help me, but I don't think he was feeling too good either. As soon as he stood up, his legs went like jelly and in the process of falling to the ground; he hit his head on the table and knocked himself out. We were not handling this very well.

*1 hour later. Laurence has taken Jack home and my mother stood by my bedside giving me a dose of Pepto Bismol.

"One heck of a night. I have one kid throwing her cookies and the other passed out on the floor." My mother mumbled to herself.

"Mom, I'm sorry I got all worked up. But in my defense, out of the blue you just completely turned my life upside down, without even consulting me first. I wouldn't have minded a little heads up," I grumbled.

"I'm sorry sweetheart. It's just I met this amazing guy, and I always want to be around him- I just didn't know how I even lived before he was in my life. I can't live without him. I was so caught up in my little romance- I forgot how much this would impact you." She said with a sorry face. I gave her a reluctant smile.

"Goodnight, mom." I said, clicking off the light as she walked out of the room.

JACK POV

I slowly opened my eyes, and I was pretty confused. Where was I? What happened? "Hello?" I called out. No answer. I rubbed my eyes and took another look around. My head was pounding furiously. Suddenly I had a vague memory of the couch I was sitting on. But where was it from? Think. Think. Think. A name suddenly popped into my head. "Dad?" I yelled. Suddenly he came bustling out of a hallway.

"Jack? Thank god! I thought you would NEVER wake up!" He said to me. "How do you feel?"

"My head hurts. What happened? Where are we?" I asked, perplexed.

"Jack, we're at home." He said with concern written all over his face. "You don't recognize it?" I looked around more. I had a strange feeling of dejavu- but I couldn't recall anything or understand.

"No. What happened to me?" I asked persistently.

"You got knocked out at Rachel's last night. Hit your head," he grabbed his keys. "Get in the car, Jack. I think your suffering from a major concussion."

All I could say was: "Whose Rachel?"

KIM POV

"Uh huh… Uh huh… OH MY GOD! Yes! Of course not! We're on our way….. Of course we're coming! Okay, love you too. Bye." My mom hung up her phone.

"What's up mom?" I asked while playing with my cereal.

"Jack's in the hospital! He has a concussion, memory loss. We are going to go see him," she said hastily stuffing things in her purse. She didn't need to tell me twice. I was already in the car. "C'mon Mom!"

The ride to the hospital was excruciating. I was so nervous for Jack- even if he only had a concussion. We finally checked in and I practically ran to his hospital room. I quietly stepped inside, my mother on my heels, and I spotted jack lying down on the hospital bed by Laurence. He looked alright. "Jack!" I said happily. He gave me a weird look, and then creased his eyebrows in frustration.

"K….K….Kim?" he asked. Why was he acting so weird?

"We think he has memory loss, Kim. He just got stiches on the back of his head from where he fell, but that didn't help his concussion." Laurence said.

"Oh." I said, taking a step back. Now I felt awkward.

"I think I remember you, Kim. At least better than anyone else I have encountered with so far," Jack sighed. I sat in a chair next to him while Laurence and my mother chattered. Suddenly a doctor burst into the room.

"I've only got a few minutes- let's make this snappy." She said. She inspected Jack's eyes and asked him questions about what he remembered. She turned to us when she was finished.

"Jack has been through a major concussion and partial memory loss. Bring up things from the past to try and jog his memory. Give him this-" she said tearing off a piece of paper with a medicine prescription on it. "To help with the chronic headaches he will have. If his memory doesn't return in two days, bring him back here for a cat scan." She pulled off Jack's white wristband. "You are discharged." Then she left.

"Kim, stay in here with Jack. Laurence and I need to talk outside for a minute." My mom pulled Laurence outside of the hospital room.

"So, you're one of my friends?" jack asked me.

"I'm your _best_ friend." I smiled as I sat on side of the hospital bed next to Jack.

"Oh. Tell me about us." Jack said.

"Well," I started. "You moved to Seaford to years ago, and I met you at school. You joined the Wasabi warriors dojo, and I was a black dragon. We were ultimate rivals. You exposed the black dragons of cheating, so I quit and joined the wasabi warriors with you, Milton, Eddie, jer-" he cut me off.

"Have I ever told you that your beautiful?" Jack said out of the blue, while touching my hair.

I blushed at the floor. "Uh…No" I whispered.

"Really? Well, you're really pretty." I looked up into his big brown eyes and felt myself falling- hard. This had to be what love felt like. We were leaning in, and the moment our lips touched I felt a million fireworks go off. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he slid his arm across my back. I guess a hospital bed was a weird place to have your first kiss- but I would take what I could get. Halfway through the kiss something happened, and Jack tensed up. I was considering pulling away, but he just pulled me closer to him. When we broke away- we were both smiling like idiots. I had been waiting forever to do that.

"Kim," jack said. "I remember everything now."

**so tell me... HOW WAS IT? bad/good? If you want more REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! **

**i have 392 Views and only 7 reviews. :( If you liked it, let me know! i have written the next 4 chaps but aint posting till you review. SORRY, but i really would like some feedback! stay sweet and review my peeps ;)**


	4. Ice cream

**Hey my peeps, you are so amazing. Just wanted to give a couple shout-outs to some extra special reviewers.**

** tinypoomps THX 4 reviewing and I will definitely check out your story. For all my viewers- why don't you check out **_**not what it seems**_ **by tinypoomps? :D **

** anaross3000 Thx for reviewing… I'm so happy you like my story!**

** my-curly-cue just wanted to say I am such a fan of your work, and I'm so happy you like mine!**

**Anyways here the next chapter… THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR EVERYONE WHO READS AND REVIEWS!**

JACK POV

"Kim," I said. "I remember everything now."

"You do? Then you probably know…." She said.

"Why we shouldn't have done that?" I told her. She nodded. I was about to speak when Rachel popped into the room.

"Hey guys, ready to go?" she asked us.

"Guess what?" I told them. "My memories back!"

"Really? That's great! What a relief," she said.

"How did you get your memory back, Jack?" my dad asked me.

"Uh..." I started.

"I helped him... Ya know, jog those old memories." Kim smiled nervously. I smirked at her. She was such a bad liar.

"Now that we all have sound minds, why don't we drive down by Ivory lane? I can't wait to show you guys the house!" Kim and I tried to plaster smiles on our faces, but that was honestly the last thing I wanted to do. I sent SOS eyes to my dad, thinking maybe he could persuade Rachel to let us go another time. Better yet, how about we stay in our current houses and don't move at all?

"Sounds like a great idea," my dad said. I inwardly groaned. Then my dad looked at me with the 'I can make it up to you' face. "And before we go, we could swing by that brand new ice cream place," he grinned. I rolled my eyes and looked at Kim. What were we, 5? He can't win me over with ice cream! Well, at least not me. Kim, on the other hand, looked ecstatic to go get ice cream.

"Fine. Let's go." I said glumly, reluctantly pulling myself out of the hospital bed and grabbing some clothes so I could change out of this gown. Jack Brewer does not wear dresses. Kim giggled when she saw what I was wearing, and I shot her the stink eye which shut her up.

*at the ice cream parlor

"Can I have a triple scoop on a chocolate cone with chocolate fudge, peanut butter chocolate and chocolate chip cake batter?" Kim asked.

"Wow Kim, that's a lot of chocolate!" I laughed. "Can I have mint chip on a waffle cone please?" I asked the lady. We got our ice cream and sat at a table outside, separate from our parents. "You seem to love ice cream," I say as Kim ferociously licks her chocolate mountain.

"Chocolate ice cream can fix ANY problem I have," she says, giggling. She has such a cute giggle.

"Kim, you know how you kissed me in the hospital? How do you think our parents…?"

"Would react? I don't know. It's not like their married. They're only dating. It's not against the rules- right?" she said.

"I don't know. But they became a couple before we did," I said. Oops.

"We're a couple?" Kim asked carefully.

"Well, I mean… if you, I don't really know," I stumbled over words.

"Just ask me, Jack." She smiled.

"Kimberly Anne Crawford, will you be my girlfriend?" I grinned.

"Yes," she said. "But secretly, I don't want anyone to know yet. Not even our friends,"

"Why?" I asked.

"Just trust me," she said, taking hold of my hand.

"Okay." I sighed, I really wanted to tell jerry. "So… Kim, have you ever tried mint chip?"

"Ugh. It's disgusting," she made a face.

"Oh really?" I said and shoved my cone into her face. I couldn't help but burst out laughing, she had green all over her face.

"JACK!" she squealed. "I'm going to kill you!

**I know the chap was short, but I really wanted to get some chapters out today- and sadly I'm having major writers block. So if you have any cool ideas, please put it in a review! And to make it up to yall, I started a new story called "whose scared?" I bet you guys will like it! Promise to post more chaps soon. (Depending on reviews and ideas I get)**

**Stay sweet and review!**


	5. New house, New ways

**Hey all you Leo lovers out there! Thought you might like these videos**

** watch?v=DUcKXluNI_o Leo Howard VS Debby Ryan in the Wii U showdown**

** watch?v=NgL9f3CDbHc LEO HOWARD HARLEM SHAKE!**

**Anyways enjoy the next chapter! –chichipitter**

KIM POV

The house was big and beautiful. When we drove down Ivory lane from the Ice cream parlor- I saw these gigantic houses. Suddenly I recognized these big houses, but under a different name.

"Jack, this is what the kids at school call rich kids lane, isn't it?!" jack scanned the enormous houses and his eyes widened.

"Kim, your right! Dad, are we really going to live here?" he asked enthusiastically.

"Well, jack, we wanted to start our life as a family with only the best!" my mom said. Suddenly we came to a stop in front of a beautiful white house surrounded by rose bushes.

"Wow," Jack and I said in unison. We wasted no time exploring the house. There was a pool round back, and a gazebo with a hammock. We ran into the house, and there was a gigantic living room with three couches, a crystal coffee table and a HUMONGOUS flat screen TV. Not to mention the cozy lamps and black rugs that went perfectly with the white leather couches. "Jack, check out the living room!" I said excitedly as I plopped myself down on one of the couches.

"Whoa! This place I awesome. Have you see the Dining room?" he grabbed my hand and tugged me into the dining room. Apart from the super long wooden table and the marble display case, there was a CRYSTAL chandelier! I glanced back at the entrance way to see my mom and Laurence staring back at us.

"I take it you like the house?" Laurence asked.

"It's amazing," I said.

"If you think this is amazing, you should see your rooms," my mom nodded to upstairs. Jack and I looked excitedly at each other. Even though this didn't make everything right, it sure made up for the lousy way they had treated us. Maybe this move wasn't going to be so bad after all.

Jack POV

My room was SWEET! It had Bobby wasabi posters all over the walls and my very own flat screen TV. It had a king sized bed and a desk to do my homework. The room was so big it even had a workout area with punching dummies and Karate equipment in the corner. I walked into the bathroom and realized that it connected to Kim's room. I walked into Kim's room where she was smiling like an idiot.

Her room was completely pink- a lot like the last one- with a king sized bed, full body mirrors and a closet at least 3 times the size of mine. She also had a flat screen TV and the weirdest posters on the wall of random dudes. I could have done without that.

"These rooms are FANTASTIC!" she smiled and hugged me.

"Ya, I have no complaints," I said. "Except..."

"Except what?" Kim asked confused.

"Except we have to share a bathroom," I sighed.

"WHAT!" Kim asked as I pointed to the connecting bathrooms.

"I get to shower first- because you take forever," I say.

"I do not! Haven't you ever heard of ladies first?"

"Oh, no! I'm not going to be late every single day and have to use cold water just because you find a way to take a 45 minute shower!"

"45 minutes? Are you crazy! You trying to compare to those low self-esteem populars?" she yelled.

"You don't have to be popular, you just have to be a GIRL!" I screamed back.

"THAT'S IT!" Kim tackled me to the ground. We tussled, but she was a girl. I couldn't hurt her. We ended up with her sitting on my back, with my hand painfully stuck in between my shoulder blades.

"ALRIGHT KIM ALRIGHT!" I screamed. She put her lips achingly close to my ear.

"You should know by now not to mess with Kim Crawford," she whispered before releasing me. I wasn't done with her yet .I rolled on my back and grabbed her by the wrist pulling her into a kiss, a proper kiss this time. My arms were around her waist and she braced herself with her hands planted on the floor on the sides of my head. I was so lost in the kiss that I almost didn't hear the footsteps coming down the hallway. "Jack!" she whispered against my lips before hurling herself off of me and fixing her shirt. I quickly stood up and brushed myself off.

"Isn't it wonderful?" Rachel asked as she and my dad appeared in the hallway.

"You guys did such a great job," Kim said.

"Ya, thanks." I said gratefully. "So when are we moving?" my dad pointed outside, and I saw a giant truck.

"We already did,"

**Wow! Something else their parents tricked them into! : P hopes you liked it. Review and please leave some ideas so I can have motivation! Our goal is 45 reviews! Last time I think I almost had 35. You can do it! Stay sweet. :D**


	6. Outburst

**You guys are…. Let me tell what you guys are… AMAZING! I love you all so much! To everyone who gave me idea's… YOU INSPIRED ME! I think I am finally out of the funk. A special shout out to my special reviewer.**

**1DJanoskiansBTR I have to say, your review really motivated me to write this chapter, so thank you from me and all my viewers. ENJOY!**

Kim POV

I couldn't believe they tricked us like that. I didn't have time to even say goodbye to my old house. My old memories. I felt tears prick in my eyes. I couldn't keep playing along like this. All these secrets they told us at the last minute? No. I was done.

"HOW could you?" I whispered. No one said anything. "HOW COULD YOU?!" the tears were really flowing now. "I hate you! I hate you for not telling me! I hate you for changing my life! I never asked for this life, and I DON'T WANT IT!" I screamed. I ran out of the room- I didn't need this. I didn't need them. They were not thinking of anyone else but themselves. I needed the only person I couldn't have- my dad.

Jack Pov

After Kim ran out of the room, I was left alone with the shocked parents. I tried to explain.

"You can't just come in here, and change everything we know before asking us. You think we are okay with all of this? Just because it's a nice fancy house doesn't mean we want to live her. Just because you guys are happy doesn't mean that we are happy. Why don't you think about us for a change?" I said stomping out of the room.

"Jack," my dad called.

"Save it- dad. I don't want an apology." I stormed away to find Kim, who was sobbing in the corner of one of the millions of rooms. She looked up when she heard me enter the room.

"I don't want this, Jack. It's just happening to fast."

KIM POV

Jack protectively wrapped his arms around me. "Why don't you tell me what's really the matter?" he asked me. He knew me too well.

"My dad." I said. "It was his house. When he died, I was devastated. My mom was too, but she just acted like nothing happened. She just moved on. Like he never even existed. She never visits his grave; she got a new boyfriend way too quickly. Like she never even cared. She even just sold his house, like it meant nothing to her. Sometimes I think, maybe she didn't even love him. Ya know?" I cried. "It's not fear. Even if she didn't love him, I did."

"It's okay, Kim." Was all Jack said. That's all he needed to say. "The important thing is that you have people who love you now, people like me." I smiled at him. It was comforting to be in his arms, I felt like nothing bad could ever happen to me.

JACK POV

After about an hour- Kim was cried out. We were both tired. "Can we just go to sleep? I'm drowsy," Kim said.

"You think we can get away without having to talk to our parents?" I asked her.

"We can try," she said. I wondered why they hadn't come to confront after all this time. Maybe they wanted us to come to them. Either way- something was going to change. We silently slipped out of the room, and tiptoed down the hall. I had no idea where we we're going.

"Kim, which way?" I whispered.

"I don't know, I was following you!" she laughed. I just took some random turns until we accidently bumped into Rachel. This can't be good.

KIM POV

"Kids, there you are." Mom said with a tight smile. We remained silent. "Why don't you come downstairs? Laurence and I want to have a little talk with you." She said it as a question, but we both knew we had no choice. We followed her down the stairs hand in hand.

I was expecting the "how dare you disrespect us?" routine, but when we got downstairs, our parents were quite calm. We took a seat on the couch.

"Jack, Kim, we understand these are a lot of changes at once- but these are all for the better good." Laurence said. "Even if it doesn't feel like it, we have been looking out for you guys."

"From now on, we promise to be straight forward and share our decisions with you." My mom said. "But, we are not changing anything that has already been done. The houses are sold, and our stuff is waiting outside to be unpacked." Jack and I stayed emotionless.

"We'll unpack tomorrow. We're going to sleep." Jack said standing up. I followed him. Before reaching the top of the stairs, I yelled.

"Can one of you please show us to our rooms?"

**Hoped it was interesting! :P I can't wait for the next chappie…. It's going to be SO exciting! ;D**

**REVIEW AND I'LL POST THE NEXT CHAP ASAP! I NEED MORE INSPIRATION!**


	7. The choice

** Olivia your comment BLEW MY MIND AWAY! That's the nicest thing you could possibly say to me :) I hope to be an author when I grow up, and I'm actually working on a book that's going to get published. When I finish it, I'll make sure to let you guys in on the name. For now it's a secret! Enjoy this chapter!**

Jack Pov

I woke up in an unfamiliar bed- I hate when that happens- but suddenly recognized it. I was in my new bed. At the new house. Kim was in the room connected to mine. A sneaky grin spread across my face, and I crept into her room. As expected- she was still sleeping. God, she looked beautiful when she was sleeping. Her blonde hair was pulled into a ponytail and she was all snuggled in the blanket. I waited for the right moment and then, pounced on her.

"Arrgghhh!" I growled, trying to scare her.

"AHHH!" she screamed bloody murder as I tried to contain my laughter. She still looked frightened after a little while, so I started to feel bad.

"Kim," I smiled "It's just me!"

"JACK! YOU BUTT-"

"Hey is everything alright?!" my dad burst into Kim's room. I scrambled to get off of her.

"Yes, Laurence, sorry for screams. Jack just… gave me a fright." Kim told him. He raised an eyebrow, but just yawned and headed back to sleep.

"Keep the noise down," he hollered. When he was out of earshot, Kim turned her face to me and I could tell I was in for it.

"Jack Brewer! Do you know what time it is? 7:35am! What is your problem!?"

"Sorry," I said, putting on my best puppy dog eyes as I scooted into her pink bed with her. "I just missed you,"

"Oh, shut up!" she laughed. I took her hand in mine. "Jack, we need to tell our parents about us,"

"Why, I don't want to tell them anything." I asked.

"There's no point in keeping it from them," she sighed. "It's unfair to them if we don't tell them."

"Just like it was unfair that they didn't tell us they were dating," I said understandingly. Kim sat up and laid her head on my shoulder. I leaned in to kiss her, but she put her hand in front of my mouth. I pouted.

"Uh-uh. New rule, no kisses until our parents know about us."

"What…. That's unfair!" I teased.

"It is not!" she laughed. "Plus we have school tomorrow. We aren't telling the guys until our parents know, okay?"

"Okay," I said reluctantly. That means I wouldn't be able to walk Kim to her classes or sit next to her during lunch like a real boyfriend would do. This was going to be a long week- especially since I was deprived of kisses from Kim.

Kim POV

The week of school went by, and even with my horrible lying skills, there was minimal suspicions. Jack and I were sort of getting used to the house, but we still took a wrong turn to our bed rooms now and then, and end up in a room we didn't even know existed. When Friday rolled around, our parents took us to dinner, and I told Jack this was the perfect time to tell them. He reluctantly agreed.

I nibbled on my bread, trying to think of a way to break the news. No scenarios were coming to me.

"Jack and Kim, Laurence and I have some things we would like to share with you," My mom said.

"We have some things we would like to tell you, too," I said, clutching Jack's hand under the table.

"You go first!" Jack said a little too quickly.

"Well, ever since we moved into the house, we actually feel like a family!" Rachel exclaimed.

"So, we're going to become one. We're getting married!" Just like that, when we weren't expecting it, they dropped another bomb on us.

Jack choked on the pasta he was eating, and I literally didn't breathe. My mom was smiling, and Laurence was holding her hand with a nervous grin. In all the commotion of Jack choking, I think he kicked the table, which sent the pasta sauce flying at us.

"Ahh!" I screamed as I got splattered with the dark red sauce. Figures the sauce only hit me and jack- the people wearing white.

My mom rushed over to help, while Laurence just sat there laughing his head off. "MARRIED? I JUST met the guy mom! How could he possibly become my dad?" My mom just smiled and tried to wipe the sauce off of us.

"What was it you wanted to tell me?" my mom asked. Now I had a choice, I looked to Jack but he remained emotionless.

**Sorry for the cliffy. My sister just helped me finish the PLOT and it's AMAZING! You will NEVER guess what happens! She has the best imagination in the world. Keep reading, I promise you won't be disappointed!**


	8. This means war

**HELLO! I'm back. Sorry it's been a couple days- but I DO NOT DO MONDAYS! Thank you for all the reviews- 62 WOW yall are the absolute best. I love you so much. Just wanted to say- if jack and Kim date it IS NOT INCEST because they are NOT RELATED! Anyways thanks for the reviews and you have my promise that I will not put this story on the hiatus- I WILL finish it before school ends. (At the latest.) Again, I'm sorry for the cliffy, but how else am I going to get you to come back for more? ;)**

KIM POV

Was this the right time to tell her or not? I didn't know what to do- and Jack wasn't exactly being on the helpful side. So I took a chance- and sometimes when you take chances, you make mistakes.

"I wanted to tell you, um…. I wanted you to know that…" man, I just couldn't seem to get the words out. "Screw it!" I yelled _**in my mind**_ before grabbing Jack by the collar of his newly stained white shirt and bringing his lips to meet mine. It was over in about 3 seconds, as much as I wanted to make my point- I was not going to make out with Jack in front of my Mom and Laurence. Jack just stared at me bewildered. Looks like I was doing this on my own.

"Jack and I… are a couple. I understand that we might just seem like a very serious item, but…"

"I love her, like, a lot." Jack sighed, finally joining the conversation. I blushed slightly.

"We just didn't know how to tell you…" I said, taking ahold of Jack's hand. "Everything was going so fast- the move, the boyfriend, and now; the marriage." My mom looked at Laurence and they seemed to be communicating using only their eyes.

"We'll discuss this at home," Laurence said coldly as my mother and he stood up.

"No," Jack said forcefully. "We discuss this now." I was with Jack- I just wanted to get this over with.

"Okay, then. Have it your way." Laurence replied. With those few words- I knew a full on battle was about to begin. I tried to intercept.

"Laurence, Mom, just because we are dating doesn't mean it has to change anything," I said, trying to smile. "We could just go on live we have been doing."

"No, honey. It changes a lot more than you probably realize," she said. "And our answer is no."

"Excuse me?" I said, confused.

"No, you can't date each other." She replied calmly.

"Well, the thing is, mom, we weren't really _asking_ for permission." I spit back, blood boiling. Who did she think she was, trying to say who I could be with?

"We _are_ your parents, Kim. We know what's best for you," Laurence said. Laurence was not my parent, at least not yet anyway.

"There are many reasons you guys can't date. First- you live under the same house. That's way too much unsupervised time together. Second- if you guys have a horrible breakup, you'll still have to love each other, because you're siblings. Third- it just put's everyone at an awkward position, don't you think?"

JACK POV

"Don't you think Rachel and you dating put US at an awkward position?" I shot back at my Dad.

"That's two very different things, Jack!" Rachel said, raising her voice.

"You guys are SO UNFAIR! Who do you think you ARE?!" Kim screamed. People started staring at us.

"This conversation is _over._ We are going home _right now._" My dad said angrily.

*back at the house

"This is the stupidest thing ever!" Kim screamed. "They don't understand us AT ALL!"

Honestly, I didn't know what to say to her. I was still shocked that they wanted us to separate. That wasn't going to happen. I really did love Kim, I finally figured it out. I was not going to let go of that. I flopped down on Kim's bed, just trying to think. I could hear our parent's swift footsteps and hushed voices on the floor above us. "They can't tell us what to do, Jack. I'm not breaking up with you." She said as she collapsed on the bed next to me.

"Don't worry, Kim. We'll make it work." I said as I inhaled the scent of her hair while she snuggled into the crook of my arm.

"JACK." I heard my dad call my name. I didn't make an effort to cover up that I was just lying down with Kim- since he knows about us anyway. I didn't even look at him.

"What?" I ask rudely.

"I set up a bed for you downstairs in the one of the guest bedrooms. Take the stuff you need, and go there right away. Got it?"

"whatever." I said nonchalantly.

"NOW, Jack." He said more sternly. I started to get up, but Kim held onto my arm.

"No Laurence, this isn't fair. You can't make him leave," Kim said boldly. My dad just came into Kim's room, grabbed my shoulder and pulled me out of the room, wrenching me out of Kim's grasp.

"I HATE you!" I heard Kim scream as she slammed the door. My dad showed me to my room with a tired expression on his face.

"I expect you to stay here _all_ night, Jack." My dad warned.

"Didn't know seeing my sister was such a CRIME!" I shouted as I slammed my door in his face. I flopped down on my bed and stared at the ceiling.

_It's funny they thought we would go down without a fight._

**Sorry it was short, but I have MATH HOMEWORK :( Pythagorean Theorem anyone? I finished the plot already, but if you have any ideas of what should happen, LET ME KNOW :) Please review! It makes me update faster!**


	9. Over the edge

**Hey guys! Thank you for being amazing people :) I am honestly going to try and post a chapter every day- but sometimes I might have stuff going on. Oh yah, did I mention I got 72 FREAKING VIEWS OH MY GOSHH! This is why I love you! Anyways, I have a secret to tell you at the end of my chapter! ENJOY: D**

KIM POV

Mom and Laurence's wedding was set to be in two months. _Two months_. Who in their right mind plans out a wedding in only TWO MONTHS?! Apparently my parents do. So I guess its two months until things go from _bad_ to _worse._

Ever since they found out about us, our parents have separated us in every way possible. We are driven to school and picked up right after practice. No free time. Jack's is probably going to be moved into that guest room for the rest of eternity. We eat dinner on opposite sides of the table. Who knows what would happen if we were caught even being next to each other? Of course we talk- but nothing is private. We only exchange small talk now and then. This was not what family was supposed to be like. This was like living in juvenile hall.

I missed Jack so much- I couldn't stand knowing he was close to me (we lived in the same house!) and not being able to touch him, talk to him. It was worse than any other physical torture someone could give to me. Then, there was the incident today that pushed me over the edge.

"Hey guys, sorry we're late." I said to the guys as we walked in. Jack and I did everything together when our parents weren't around- we treasured those moments like gold.

"Hurry up and change so we can spar. You guys are partners, as usual." Rudy instructed us.

We hadn't told the guys about _us__. _What was the need to when we weren't even allowed to date? But we did tell them about our parents getting married. They were excited for us; I guess we would be excited too if it were under different circumstances.

Jack and I quickly changed and got on with sparring. Jack was a tough competitor for me, but I knew I was also challenge to him. We knew each other too well- which resulted in matches that went on _forever_.

After a little failed fist action, Jack quickly swooped and slid his leg across the ground in attempt to knock me off my feet- but I anticipated him and jumped while kicking him in the chest. He stumbled back, but got my foot. I tried to wriggle free but he raised my foot higher and twisted it- causing my whole body to turn and I ended up falling right on my face into the mats. I thought I was defeated when I realized jack was still holding my foot. I quickly rolled onto my back and yanked my foot closer to me- causing jack to fall on top of me. I expected this, and I quickly switched our positions so I was on top him and he was beneath me.

"Ha!" I said, breathing heavily. "I win," we were close and I his hot breath on my neck sent shivers up my spine. We couldn't have been in that position for more than 15 seconds, but of course that's when our parents showed up.

"JACK AND KIM!" my mom yelled as she ran through the dojo doors, hands full with shopping bags. "I needed to do a little shopping for the wedding, decide to pick you guys up and THIS is what I find?!" I scurried off of Jack.

"Mom, it's not like that- we were just sparring!" I attempted to explain.

"We're leaving RIGHT NOW! And you guys won't be coming back here ANYTIME soon!" She said as she grabbed my hand and started pulling me out of the dojo. The boys just stared with confusion all over their faces.

"Ms. Crawford, I promise they were just sparring," Rudy tried to speak with my mother. "They are essentials to this dojo! You can't make my two best students quit!"

"I can, and I will! I don't know what kind of operation you're running here, sensei, but I don't want my kids to be a part of it." My mother growled.

"Mom!" I yelled in disgust at how my mom had just spoken to Rudy.

"Rachel, I'm not your kid, and I'm not going to quit Bobby wasabi. This is my real family," Jack said.

"Me too. At least more of a family than you'll ever be!" I snapped. I was being serious, a family is supposed to love and support you. My mom looked shocked, but she just close her eyes.

"Get in the car- both of you. We will talk about this _later_." Rachel sighed.

"Whatever," Jack and I grumbled as we grabbed our stuff. "Bye, guys."

I didn't know what if our parents were really going to make us quit bobby wasabi, but if so, I was officially done with this family.

_Done._

I needed to talk to Jack. I was going to go crazy if I didn't talk to him soon.

JACK POV

This family is getting out of control. Could I even call it that? A family? More like a dungeon. I lay on my bed in the dark thinking about anything, _anything_ I could possibly do to fix this. Suddenly, I heard the door to the guest bedroom slowly squeak open and light stream in, in a thin line. I saw the silhouette of a tiny girl creep into the room and slowly close the door behind her. She scampered across the floor in her PJ shorts and tank top.

"Jack!" she smiled as she jumped into bed next to me.

"Shh," I said to her as I switched on the dull lamp on my bedside table.

"Sorry," she whispered. I didn't want to say anything to her- I just wanted to be here with her. I loved how her presence lit up my room with happiness. I just stared into her beautiful eyes and let myself be carried away with her beauty. She smiled and maneuvered herself onto my chest, and kissed me. I looped my arms around her waist and just listened to her breathe. If I could choose how to spend the rest of eternity, this would be it- Kim's arms on my chest and my arms around her waist, our lips together and our hearts smiling inside. I moved my hand to caress her cheek, and she smiled at me.

"Jack, we really need to talk. About… everything. Life, the dojo, the marriage. I tried figuring it out on my own, but I can't. I need you. I need your help, your advice." She explained as I twirled her hair in my fingers.

"Same here. Why don't we start with something small?" I suggested.

"Okay. How about the dojo? Do you really think they are going to make us quit?" she asked. I was about to answer when we were interrupted by a knock on the door. We were already in hot water for the dojo thing- we didn't need more fuel for the flames.

"Hide!" I whispered, pointing to the closet.

**Hoped you enjoyed this chapter! What do you think Jack and Kim will do when they are pushed over the edge? REVIEW!**

**The secret is… besides "no escape" (which is currently on the HIATUS) this is actually my FIRST FANFIC! I didn't want people to go easy on me just because it was my first one- I really wanted them to tell me the truth. From the feedback you guys have given me- I think I am doing pretty good right? **

**: D thanks for being awesome. Next chap soon! Review please!**


	10. I choose

**OKAY GUYS- I get it! You want more Kick! I'll really try to put more romance in here- but the story was going so good I thought it wasn't necessary yet. PLUS the plot is absolutely dramatic and awesome! I don't know in how many chapters I will finish this- but I'm not even close to done yet. :) ENJOY!**

KIM POV

I crouch in the empty guest bedroom closet and peak through the cracks in the door. As soon as I am hidden, Jack struts over to the door and opens it to find Laurence waiting with a grim expression. He walks over and sits on Jack's bed, his head facing me. Jack sits next to him, without saying a word. Ever since our parents have been trying to separate us, Jack has been giving his dad the silent treatment. I know they have a good father-son relationship, so it makes me feel guilty to know I got in the way.

"We need to talk son." Laurence said. Jack didn't speak, and made a quick glance to the closet door. "Rachel and I are very upset with you about what happened today," Laurence continued. "And Rachel thinks it's best if you two stop doing Karate."

"WHAT?" Jack asked anger strong in his voice.

"Listen, son. I know how important Karate is to you. I also know how important you think Kim is. So I can make a compromise…" he said, and I could see the sly grin creep onto his face.

"I'm listening." Jack said, his hands clenched.

"We told you that you had to stop seeing Kim, but obviously you didn't listen. So here's some motivation." Laurence said sternly. "You break up with Kim and stay at that shabby dojo, or you both join the black dragons."

I could feel Jack tense up from all the way across the room. I was also frozen. How could our parents be so cruel? We could never join the Black Dragons and betray our beloved dojo. Never. But at the same time, I could never break up with Jack. He was my everything. _Everything. _When I picture myself in the future, I see him right next to, our hands intertwined. I couldn't even imagine life without him. I wouldn't.

"Your mother and I had a little chit-chat with sensei Ty. He promised to keep a close eye on you two, and make sure you continued to thrive in Karate," Laurence said proudly. Jack just shot him a death glare. "Don't look at me like that! You're lucky we didn't pull you two out of Karate for good," There was a long silence and I could almost hear the gears as they turned in Jacks head, trying to find us a way out of this problem.

"Get out of my room, you bastard." Jack said in a venomous voice. I gasped so loudly I'm surprised they didn't hear me.

"Excuse me?" Laurence fired back.

"Get OUT!" Jack screamed. His dad stood up, aggravated.

"Don't you DARE-" Jack abruptly cut him off.

"Now!" Jack yelled. His dad stiffly walked to the door.

"If we don't have an answer by tomorrow, we will make one for you." Jack's dad said.

"And if I don't have better parents by tomorrow then I might as well kill myself! It would be less painful than living here." Jack said as he slammed the door in his dad's shocked face. I waited a while before I crept out of the closet- and enveloped Jack in a hug.

"What are we going to do now?" Jack mumbled into my hair.

"I'm not leaving you Jack. That's all I know." I replied.

"If I stay with you, then I break the wasabi code. If I stay at the dojo then…" I didn't even let him finish- I didn't want to hear what he had to say. I pulled him into a kiss. He instinctively wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling me closer to him. I ran my fingers through his hair and granted him access in my mouth. I was so lost in this kiss- it was my escape from the hell of a choice we would have to make tomorrow. Before I knew it I was pressed on a wall, Jack's warm hands on the bare skin under my shirt. I gently tugged on his hair while I melted into the kiss. Suddenly, he dropped his hands and gently pulled away.

"Kim, you are really tempting my self- control," he said, exasperated.

"Good," I snickered before pulling him closer to me and wrapping my legs around his torso.

**Hoped you liked! So here's the thing…**

**If you want the next chapter to carry on from this point, (except it gets more ****_steamy _****and ****_detailed.)_** **then review with ****YES**

**If you want the next chapter to go from the next morning, skipping that ****_stuff_**** then review with ****NO**

**I don't want to ruin the story for you guys with a sex scene, but I don't want you to be disappointed if you don't get one. PLEASE REVIEW so I can start writing the next chap! LOVE YA LOTS! Review! :D**


	11. I'm Dead

**Don't kill me, but I am not putting the scene in here. **

**SORRY. :( But I decided to write an M story when I finish this (or at the same time) so you guys can still get a story with a good plot and a couple steamy scenes. I am so sorry if I disappointed you, but I couldn't please everyone. If you still wish to continue reading my story, here's the next chapter!**

Jack POV

Kim was getting a little crazy. You know when somebody tells you not to do something, it just makes you want to do it more? That's how Kim is. Always sticking it to the man. She plays by her own rules. I knew what she wanted, but I also knew what was better for us.

"Good" Kim snickered before wrapping her legs around my waist. She brought her lips to mine, and as always I found it impossible to care about anything else. I had my arms around her back and I held her to me, making a silent promise to myself. I promised I would never let her go, and as selfish as it sounds I promised to make sure she was always mine. I promised myself I would never hurt her and never let anyone else hurt her either.

She tugged on my hair and had a fistful of my shirt in her hand. She moaned a little too loudly when I took a step forward so she was on the wall. I glanced upwards just to make sure our parents hadn't heard anything. When I returned my attention to Kim, she had this seductive look on her face and her fingers were rubbing circles on my shirt.

If I were any other guy, any other sleazebag, I would have just let go and done it right then. But I'm not that kind of guy. I couldn't make that mistake again. Not again. No one else was going to be hurt by me, especially not Kim.

"Kim, we got to get some sleep," I said, resisting the urge to throw her back against the wall. She pouted but slid out of my grasp and made her way to the bed.

"Fine. But I'm sleeping here," she said and rolled onto my bed. I lay down next to her and pulled her to me, kissing her neck lightly.

"Goodnight,"

Kim Pov

I woke up the next morning with Jack's arm strung around my waist, lying in his bed. I quickly sat up.

"Jack!" I whispered. "My parents can't find me in here with you!"

"Wha?" he said groggily. I rolled my eyes and fumbled out of the bed.

"No, stay.." he said still trying to get up.

"Not unless you want us both to be beheaded! I'm going to shower. You should too." I said as I scurried out of the room and up to my own. I ruffled the sheets on my bed so it would look slept in and then grabbed some clothes to put on after my shower.

Jack Pov

I lazily dragged myself out of bed. As I stood in the shower I could hear Kim singing just above me. I'm not going to say she's a great singer, but she sings a lot better than she dances. I smiled. Just another reason I love her.

While the hot water ran I thought about how bad it would be being a black dragon. I mean, Kim was one before, right? It couldn't have been THAT horrible is she had put up with it before. I felt really bad for betraying Rudy, but there just wasn't another option this time. I refused to give up Kim, she was mine._ Mine. _No one else's. My parents were just gonna have to except the fact that I really loved her.

~line break~

AT breakfast

"I think you owe your father an apology," Rachel told me at breakfast. I completely ignored her. I wasn't telling him crap.

"We've made our decision, Dad." I said while we ate, the usual awkward tension running through the air.

"We are not breaking up," Kim sneered. "It's going to take a lot more than an empty threat to change fate,"

"An empty threat you say? That's not the case! In fact, we can all go down to the black dragon dojo right after breakfast." My dad shot back at Kim. I grimaced. I really did not want to visit that place.

"Kim, Jack, I don't know what delusion you guys are in, but this isn't fate. This is two teenagers who don't know what the hell they're doing." Rachel whispered harshly. Why was she whispering? We were the only ones here.

"I better go get ready for the big reunion," Kim said cockily.

If you didn't know her, you might think she was just being rude to her parents. But I knew her. I heard her voice waver on the end of the sentence. I saw when she tried to hide her shaking hands. She was scared. But of what?

She ran off to her room, and I silently followed her. I finally caught up to her, and she was in her room staring out the window.

"Kim?" I asked, placing a hand on her shoulder. "Are you okay?" I turned her around to face me, and was surprised to see tears slowly trickling down her face. "Please tell me what's wrong, Kim." I pleaded as I took her face gently in my hands.

"I'm scared Jack." She whispered, looking away. She rested her head on my chest, taking ragged breaths.

"Tell me, I can help." I said, ready to beat up the next kid she mentioned. I promised myself I wouldn't let anyone hurt her. Kim took one look at me before she completely broke down and crumpled to my feet. Her sobbing becoming loud and painful to listen to. I quickly sat down next to her, and tried to console her to the best of my ability.

"They hurt me," She said. "They- they hurt me. They won't forgive me this time! I'm dead, I'm dead.." she repeated endlessly. "I'm dead,"

**Again, I'm so sorry. I hope it doesn't make you discontinue my story. Next chappie soon! XoXoxO**


	12. Bad memories

**Hey again! Thank you guys so much for respecting my decision. I hope you like this chapter!**

"Kim, what are you talking about? NO ONE is going to hurt you, I promise." Jack said.

"They already did, Jack. When I go back, they'll do it again. They told me they would." I said, barely breathing.

"Kim, WHO?" Jack demanded, gently pulling my face to meet his own. I couldn't meet my gaze.

"The dragons," I whispered.

"The black dragons. They abused me all the time, when I was with their Dojo. I never even learned anything there, the only reason I know Karate is because of my old dojo in Tennessee. I had been trying to quit for a while, but I knew if I did they would come after me. They said if I ever reported them, if I ever left them, they would make sure that I could never do karate again."

"It's ok Kim. They won't hurt you anymore." Jack said, playing with my hair.

"It's not only that Jack, they… took advantage of me. They- they ,it was- I can't even…" I began to sob again. It sucked crying in front of Jack. I was supposed to be strong.

"What happened, Kim?"

~Flashback~

"You need to be fiercer with your Kicks, Josh! You know better, no mercy! Make your opponent FEAR you!" Josh grunted in response to Ty's criticism.

Josh was one of the biggest, strongest competitors in the dojo. While I admired his strength, ability, and skills, he had a short tempered personality. If you got him mad, you were surely in for it.

"Kim? Where's the water we asked for?!" Ty yelled at me. I quickly scurried in, holding a tray filled with water cups. (Since they are way too cocky to drink from bottles)

"Sorry," I mumbled as I held out the tray of water cups to them. I was quickly swarmed with black dragons, all eager to get a drink. Suddenly, in all the commotion, I tripped and landed on my face, and the water soaked Josh, who was standing in front of me. I quickly tried to scramble up and clean the mess.

"YOU IDIOT!" Josh screamed as he slapped me, causing me to fall back on the floor.

"I'm sorry… I-I , I didn't mean to!" I cried as he kicked me in the ribs.

"Boys, we need to teach this clumsy rat a lesson…" Josh sneered , his breath hot in my face. Suddenly, he ripped my shirt off, exposing me to the group of guys. I heard hoots and hollers emerge from the group. Josh then crashed me on the wall, smashing his lips against mine.

"What are you doing?! STOP!" I yelled, pushing Josh away from me and desperately trying to put my shirt back on.

"Where do you think you're going, Princess?" Tai said as he grabbed my arm. "Josh, I don't think we're done here."

"Frank, Ed, Pin her. We're going to have some fun…" Josh growled as Ty laughed while he watched my pathetic attempt to escape.

Soon enough, I was wearing fewer and fewer articles of clothing. I was helpless, lying on the dojo floor with tape over my mouth and detained by five black belts.

I knew what was happening, but I refused to give in. I'm Kim Crawford, and I never give up. Too bad perseverance wasn't enough to get me out of that situation.

~end of flashback~

Jack was clenching his fists so tight his knuckles were white.

"Kim, we have to break up." Jack said coldly.

"Wha- What?" I asked after telling him my story.

"I'm not going to make you rejoin the black dragons; when obviously you won't be safe,"

"JACK. We are not breaking up, no matter what the hell happens, Ok?"

"Kim, I'm not putting you in dan-" Jack said but I cut him off with a kiss. An AMAZING kiss by the way. I pushed him down on the bed, and ran my fingers through his hair. Then, abruptly, I pulled away. "Ok, we aren't breaking up," Jack said reluctantly.

"That's what I thought," I said, finishing the kiss.

"I have a question Kim," Jack said. "If they threatened to hurt you if you ever left, then why did you quit that day, when you found out they were cheating?"

"I quit because…" I said, a little blush creeping onto my cheeks. "I knew if they tried to hurt me, you would protect me. I finally found someone I could trust, Jack. It was you."

"Kim, we met that day. How were you so confident I would protect you?" Jack asked.

"I'm a pretty good judge of character, Jack; I knew you had a crush on me. Plus, things were getting worse at the Dojo. I was willing to take anything I could get." I said.

"Well, I promised myself I would never let anyone hurt you." Jack whispered huskily. "I don't break my promises."

"KIDS! Get in the car! Ty just called and he can fit you guys in for class right now! HURRY UP!"

**Wow! Did you guys see that coming? So listen, I have 55 followers ( I think) and I would really like to get up to 150 reviews before the next chapter. I have 139 so far. I KNOW you guys can do it! (And you will if you want another chapter posted tomorrow) :)**

**LOVE YALL**


	13. REunion

**Wow 156, thanks guys! You must REALLY want this chapter.**

** Jackandkimforever YES that was what I was implying. This isn't an M rated story, so I didn't think it was necessary to go into the details of the assault. **

**ANYWAYS! Enjoy the chap and review, PLEASE :)**

JACK POV

I could feel Kim's panicky mood all the way to the Black Dragons dojo. She kept playing with her hair, biting her lip (which I think is ADORABLE), and she just could figure out what to do with her hands. I pulled the seatbelt around me and laid a hand on her leg, to calm her down.

"It's going to be okay," I whispered, and she gave me a sad smile.

"Hey, hands OFF!" My dad said from the driver's seat. I put my hands up in surrender and Kim rolled her eyes.

~Line break~

"Just looking at this place brings back bad memories," Kim shivered as we piled out of the car. I noticed her hands were shaking violently, and I grabbed them in mine.

"Calm down! Nothing is going to happen to you." I reassured her, for like the hundredth time. We were finally at the big glass doors of the Black Dragon dojo. Kim stopped dead in her tracks and looked at me.

"Don't leave me. Please don't leave me."

"Not now, not ever Kim." I smiled, trying to ease the mood. She took a deep breath, and we followed my oblivious Dad into the Dojo.

"Ah, sensei Ty! Nice to see you again." My father gushed as he shook Ty's hand.

"Yes, and I'm simply ecstatic to have some new, talented students in my dojo." Ty said, looking at us.

"Well, I'll let you guys get to work. Thanks again, sensei." Dad said as he bustled out.

KIM POV

"So, Kim it's nice to see you again. I bet the guys would love to know that you're back," Ty said with an evil grin. "JOSH! Why don't you and the guys come in here? There is someone who wants to see you!" As soon as I heard his name, I tensed up, and instinctively moved closer to Jack. Jack sensed my fear and protectively wrapped his arm around me.

"You Okay?" he asked softly, so Tai couldn't hear.

"Uh, Y- ya." I said.

Ever since I set foot in this place I felt sick. I felt like breaking down and crying. I didn't want to be here. Jack asked if I was okay, but I wasn't. This was not okay. I was terrified. Suddenly, a tall, blond haired dude with huge biceps came strutting into the scene. Josh.

"Well, Hello there PRINCESS." Josh said mockingly. "How you been?"

"Fine," I squeaked. As I realized Ty had disappeared and it was only the three of us in the Dojo.

"So you decided to come back for more huh? I always though we didn't get to finish what we _started_." He huffed, strutting up to me and playing with my hair. Jack quickly slapped his hand away.

"Who might you be?" Josh said, aggravated. "The new, pathetic student? I might need to teach you a lesson about messing with my woman," he said, obviously angered that Jack still had one arm around my waist.

"Actually, I'm the angry boyfriend who isn't afraid to whoop your behind," Jack stated calmly. "Don't touch my girlfriend."

Then, Josh grabbed my hand and to pulled me away from Jack. "Come on, pretty girl. Don't tell me you're dating that douche,"

"Let go of me, Josh!" I yelled, struggling against the tight grip he had on both my wrists.

"HEY. I said NOT to touch her!" Jack growled, his face suddenly filling with anger as he tore me away from Josh.

Josh started to go into one of his crazy anger temper tantrums, and swung a fist at jack; who quickly blocked. Jack grabbed Josh's collar, and even though Josh was an inch taller than Jack, he was the one that looked scared. Jack looked confident, and determined. He didn't even blink before he punched him square in the jaw.

"Don't. Touch. HER." Jack whispered harshly. I was about to rush back to Jack's side, just to feel comforted by his presence again. But something stopped me. I never got the chance.

**Sorry for the shorty, but you guys did 150 so I have to do my part! Love yall and the next chapters are already underway. :)**


	14. WHERE?

JACK POV

After getting into a little tussle with Josh, I turned my head to find Kim gone.

NO! No, no, no!

"KIM!" I called out, frantically running around the dojo, looking everywhere.

"KIM? KIM!" I yelled out again. I noticed that an unconscious Josh and I were the only ones in the dojo. I had a feeling that the other black dragons were with Kim. Suddenly, I heard shuffling and moans coming from the Boy's locker rooms.

"Uhh..." I heard someone moan.

"SHUT up!" Another voice yelled. Frank. More shuffling.

"AH!" someone screamed. It was Kim. They were hurting _my_ Kim. Hel'l no. I raced in the direction of the Locker room, only to find the door locked.

"Great." I mumbled before taking a deep breath and kicking the door with all my might. It fell to the floor with an almighty "Crash!" I ran into the locker rooms and my heart dropped at what I saw.

Kim was on the floor, a group of black dragons pinning her down by her arms and legs. She had a black eye and her mouth was duct taped closed. Frank hovered above her with a bloody baseball bat, and I could already see red seeping through her shirt and staining her blue jeans.

"You still feel STRONG, Princess?" Frank teased as he brought down the bat on her stomach again and again with a "CRACK!"

"AUUHHH!" Kim let out a muffled scream. She had tears streaming down her face and I couldn't stand seeing her in pain. In one swift motion I ran up to Frank and knocked the Bat out of his hands, and used it to knock him out. He never saw it coming.

The other black dragons tried to fight me, but this baseball bat and my swift Karate moves made an excellent team. Once the last Dragon was deposited on the floor, I ran to Kim and ripped the duct tape off her mouth, while I cradled her head. "Kim, Kim, say something!"

She didn't make an attempt to move, probably because she was in so much pain. All she did was bring her hands up to her face and sob while I rocked her in my arms.

I broke the promise to myself. I broke it. There was only ONE thing I promised myself; Kim wouldn't get hurt, by me or anyone else. I never break my promises, and someone was going to pay.

KIM POV

My head was a thousand pounds. I couldn't even move! Why can't I move? I groggily try to open my eyes, when I notice some ones hand is constricting my wrist.

"Stop!" I cried. "Please, please don't hurt me." I said my eyes stinging.

"Shh," I felt thimble fingers caress my face. Go to sleep, Kim. No one is going to hurt you. Never again."

JACK POV

This was the last straw for me. Turns out that the black dragons are WORSE than I imagined they ever could be. So Kim and I were leaving; and we were going to be safe. The wedding was only 2 weeks away, but I couldn't care less. My parents would get their happy ever after, and so would we.

My eyes were droopy from exhaustion of driving, but I forced myself to stay awake. I had to make it across a couple more states in the next 3 days.

"AHHH!" I blood curdling scream caused me to swerve the car left. I looked over t Kim, and realized she was having a night mare. She had been in and out since he started driving and she probably didn't even know the current situation.

"JACK! JACK!" Kim screamed again, at the top of her lungs.

"Shh, Kim! It's okay. Wake up, sleepyhead!" Jack said as he reached over and patted her leg. He watched as Kim's eyes slowly fluttered open. Her eyes darted from one place to the next, trying to figure out where she was. She relaxed when she saw Jack behind the wheel.

"Jack?" she whispered quietly.

"Kim! It was just a nightmare, I promise." He said, giving her a reassuring squeeze.

"What's going on, Jack?" She asked, still quite dazed.

"We're on the run to Louisiana." He replied nonchalantly.

"Louisiana…. Hmm…..LOUISIANA? Why?" she replied, a little shocked.

"I'm not letting the Black Dragons hurt you again, Kim. We can stay in Louisiana until something gets worked out."

"I love you Jack, a lot. But you should of consulted me before kidnapping me to Louisiana. This is a big change!"

"Our parents are getting married in 2 weeks."

"THANK you for taking me away from that place!" Kim said, her opinion clearly changed. "Drive on, buddy boy." She contemplated this for a minute. "Wait… DRIVE? Jack, you're only fourteen! You don't know how to drive!"

**DONE. Sorry about the wait, next chapter is coming. I know this wasn't the best- and I'm so sorry. I am determined to finish this story with NO HIATUS!**


	15. Not alone

**THANKS for the reviews, lovely people. SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT, BUT HERE IT IS**

Jack POV

"Kiimmm!" I whined. "Hurry up!"

"Jack! I just got in here ten minutes ago!" Kim yelled from the other side of the bathroom door.

"I told you to let me go first!" I whined again.

"Quit crying, you baby." Kim said as I heard the water stop. Thank god. Kim opened the door and hot fog rolled out into the air conditioned room, clearing to reveal a dripping wet Kim bundled up in towels. She blushed when she saw me looking at her, but I just moved in to kiss her.

"Eww, go take your shower, you stink!" Kim said as she playfully pushed me away from her.

KIM POV

Against all odds-and even with Jack being underage- we managed to make it to the hotel safely, and not get busted by the cops. Who knew Jack could be so mischievous?

I have to admit that on the drive here I was anxious and worried. I was thinking about money, food, clothes, and our future. Can you blame me? I had never been without my parents before, I didn't know what we we're going to do or how we were going to handle this. I was scared.

But for some reason, now that I'm here with Jack in the hotel, I'm completely calm. I'm not worried about anything, even though I should be. Jack seems so relaxed and laid back, like he's on top of everything. So, I just go with the flow. It's weird, but it almost feels normal, like we've done this so many times before.

I ran away from home, and I have no idea what I'm going to do next.

I don't know where I'll stay.

I don't know where I'll get money.

I don't know how I'll afford food.

I don't know, I don't know, I don't know….

And I don't care.

I don't care because it's WE, not ME. I'm not alone, and I trust Jack more than anyone else in my life. I trust jack WITH my life. Jack IS my life. Jack is my everything. Without him, I don't know what I'd do.

JACK POV

I am freaking out.

What the heck have I done?

Kim doesn't deserve this. She doesn't deserve to be ripped away from her family, and put on to the path of uncertain future. This could make or break us, this could ruin everything.

We're going back, I can't let her destroy her education, destroy her LIFE over me. Those things are so much more important than I am, and she needs to know that. She needs and deserves so much more.

I walk out of the bathroom in my pajamas, a towel wrapped around my head. My full intent is to make it clear that this was a mistake, and tell her we needed to leave, ASAP.

"Jack!" Kim says excitedly as she engulfs me in a hug.

"Whoa, Kim! I was only gone for ten minutes. Miss me that much?"

"Jack," she says seriously. "Thanks for taking me here, away from that hellhole. I'm so happy we're finally here, together. I owe you everything…" well, plan failed. If I tell her we have to go back, she'll just be unhappy. She obviously wants this, so I guess we're staying.

"More like you owe me a kiss." I say cockily. She giggles but reluctantly pulls me into a kiss. She accidently bumps the towel off my head and to the ground, running her hands through my damp hair. I snake my arms around her waist and pull her to me as I stumble backwards and into the wall. She wraps her legs around me, and the wall supports me as I lean backwards. When she starts tracing little circles on my chest with her finger, I practically go INSANE. I pull her closer and place light kisses on her neck while she tugs my hair.

"Jack." She says suddenly breaking the kiss, both of us gasping for air. "I'm hungry. Want me to pick you up something from the café downstairs?" I just stare at her.

"You stopped the brutally awesome kiss for that?" I asked, pretending to be annoyed.

"Jackkkk," she whined. "Do you want something or not?" she was already halfway out the door.

"Ok, fine! Can you get me a muffin por favor?"

"Sure." She replies, shutting the door behind her.

"KIM!" I call out as I whip the door open again. "You sure you don't want me to come with?" she just waved me off as she retreated down the stairs.

If only I had known what could have been prevented, had I only gone with her.

**SORRY FOR LONG UPDATE TIME. I promise that I'm trying to finish this story! Please review and tell me how it was! (I KNOW it wasn't my best chappie, and I'm so sorry) **


	16. foreshadow

**Here's the next chapter everyone! Now that final exams are over, I'm trying to update more periodically. Would love at least 10 reviews? Thanks :)**

**I KNOW IT'S SHORT- BUT ITS SETTING UP THE GIGANTIC, JUICY, ACTION PACKED CHAPTER THAT IS NEXT. Please read the bottom author note.**

KIM POV

I love jack, but sometimes he is way overprotective. I mean, seriously? I can get a muffin BY MYSELF, Jack. His possessiveness can be cute, but it's a tad excessive. I'm a black belt too, I can defend myself!

"Hi, can I have a chocolate chip muffin and a hot Panini? Charge it to room 256." I politely asked the cashier. He nodded as he went to fulfill my order, and I silently waited at an abandoned table. Usually I'm patient, but he was honestly taking FOREVER.

"Um, excuse me, sir?" I called from behind the counter. "I'm still waiting for my order,"

"And I'm still waiting for you to realize you can't hide. At least not from us," A sly grin spread across the face of a familiar friend. I felt my heart drop. How did they find us?

"Hello Kim, How you been?"

"Great until you got here, Tai."

"Oh, don't forget about my boys. They are _so_ excited to see you," Tai said smugly. And just like that- I'm surrounded by black dragons. No one touches me, and I bring my hands up to fight; but I know this battle is one I can't win. They are bigger, stronger, and 15 of them to one me.

But I'm Kim Crawford. I don't go down without a fight, even when my hands are shaking so bad I can't hold them straight. I momentarily think about calling for Jack, when I realized that might put him in danger. They know I'm here, but they don't know where he is, or if he is even here with me.

"What do you want from me?" I asked, trying to sound confident.

"I want you and your boyfriend to win me medals. I want to be the number one dojo in America. I want everyone to know my name." he said. "But he-" he pointed at josh. "-Wants to get revenge on Brewer. He wants you to see you hurt; he wants you all to himself. So I guess we're killing two birds with one stone."

"He's not here." I say. "I'm alone."

"Oh really?" Ty asked menacingly. Everything happened so fast that I couldn't even comprehend what was happening. Tai had snatched my phone away, and Josh had his hand around my mouth- so I couldn't make a sound. The other Black dragons held my arms back, and I saw Ty dial Jack's number.

"Hey, Kim. You okay?" Jack's voice echoed in the silent room. Ty mouthed something to me and Josh released my mouth. _Scream._

I shook my head violently. "N-" I didn't get to finish refusing, because Josh put his hand back around my mouth.

"If you don't, we'll make you." Josh whispered to me as he pulled out a pocket knife. _Oh crap._ They would have to cut me, because I was not going to trick Jack into their plan.

"Kim?" Jack's voice rang out again. Suddenly, Josh brought the knife to my arm and dragged the point through my flesh, and I thought I tried not to; I cried out in agony. Ty had put the phone right next to my mouth- so the sound was probably amplified to Jack.

"KIM?! Kim, I'm coming!" I heard Jack reply in horror. Ty motioned for the dragons to block the elevator and stairway entrances. There was no getting out.

The dragons set the trap, and we fell for it. There was no getting out. No escape, not this time.

**OMG! I seriously loved this chapter! SUSPENSE right? Don't kill me for the cliffy. Guess what, I was thinking of writing a ROGAN story for shake it up. Would you guys like that? **

**I KNOW IT'S SHORT- BUT ITS SETTING UP THE GIGANTIC, JUICY, ACTION PACKED CHAPTER THAT IS NEXT. If I didn't update this short, you wouldn't get a chapter for at least a week. So, expect the next chapter by the end of the weekend.**

**Anyways, would really appreciate 10 reviews. (Not much) LOVE y'all **


	17. The attack

**I AM SOOO SORRRY... ITS BEEN FOREVER. (but i'm back)**

~SEAFORD THE DAY JACK AND KIM TOOK OFF~**  
**"Hello! I'm home!" I called out into the quiet house. Only the eerie silence greeted me, but I wasn't surprised.

Ever since this whole Jack and Kim thing blew out of proportion, I have been getting nothing but hostility from both of my kids. To be honest, I'm really confused about the whole thing, but one thing is obvious; siblings can't get together! Besides all the awkwardness and possibility of outsiders thinking its incest, it prevents us from being a family. How can we function like that? And I know how Kim gets when she breaks up with a guy- she plans to never speak to him again- and avoids him at all costs.

I'm not saying Jack wants to break her heart, because he's a really sweet boy. But, they're only kids; they don't know what they're doing- and I'm pretty sure they don't hear wedding bells ringing in their future. I think the awkwardness of it all plus the angry tension is exactly what is holding us back from being a normal family. All I want is to be a functioning family, so I'm putting out exactly what I know is holding us back- and my fiancée agrees with me. It's just an unhealthy situation.

"Hey, babe." Laurence greets me with a kiss. "Did you pick up the kids?"

"I went to the dojo, but they weren't there. I thought YOU picked them up!" I said, panic already creeping in.

"No, I've been home all day. Are you sure they weren't at the dojo?"

"I'm positive. Where else could they be? I even checked falafel Phil's." he huffed as he pulled out his phone. "What are you doing?" I asked.

"It's too early to file a missing child report, but Ty must know where they are." I was on the verge of tears. Did they run away from us? This is all my fault. I just pray Jack keeps my daughter safe.

"Hello, Ty? Yes its Jacks dad. I was wondering if you knew where Jack and Kim were… MmHmm…. I see. They told you the had to leave practice early? Uh huh… Okay thank you for your help. I'll touch base in a couple hours."

"Well, what did he say?" I asked anxiously.

"Jack and Kim aren't there, they left hours ago. He said he was going to go look for them."

"Oh my god." I whispered as tears pooled in my eyes. "We let this happen. They could be anywhere! It's all my fault…" I sobbed as Laurence held me.

"Shh it's okay, they can't get very far. They're only teenagers." He soothed me. I rocked in his arms as I thought of all the bad things that could be happening to them.

"AW CRAP!" he said suddenly.

"What?!" I asked, scared for our children.

"I forgot… Jack knows how to drive."

~Presently at THE HOTEL ~ KIM POV

I watched in horror as my boyfriend stepped out of the elevator, and our eyes connected for one second before he was pinned to the ground and gagged. In just that one second I saw anger course through his veins like hot fire, he was absolutely enraged. This made it harder to watch, because the madder he was, the harder he fought. The harder he fought, the more pain they made him endures.

I couldn't stand to see this, but all I could do was watch.

Watch as there angry fists connected with his head.

Watch as they bruised his ribs.

Watch as he doubled over in pain.

Watched when he realized he couldn't outfight them.

Watch him give up.

Feel myself give in.

_Watch, watch, watch._ Was that all I could do? Jack was there to save me, now it's my turn to save him. I took in a deep breath, and let my Karate moves take over.

"Hey, Ty, if I were you I'd be careful. The cops already said they were on their way," I lied.

"You're lying," Ty said trying to sound convincing, but I heard the hint of doubt in his voice.

"Am I?" I said, then pretended to look out the window. "Oh look, there they are now."

In that brief second Ty took to glance out the window, I flipped josh over my shoulder and rammed his feet into the heads of the other dragons. Then, because he was so heavy, I accidently dropped him on his head. Oops. He was knocked out- but didn't seem to be dead.

Yet.

I ran over to Jack, petrified that he might be dead, that I might be alone.

"Kim..." Jack moaned. "I'm sorry."

I reached out my hand to help him, but I was violently jerked back by muscular arms. I wasn't swift enough, and the dragons were back. This was the end of the road.

"ALWAYS nice to see you, Princess."

**SOOO It's been four months… BUT IM BACK! Check out my newest story "worth it" it was inspired by two dates and a funeral and follows Jack and Kim after that episode. REVIEW pretty please and the next chapter is on its way!**


End file.
